


[Podfic] Gravity and angels

by Djapchan



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Anxious Aziraphale (Good Omens), Aziraphale Has a Penis (Good Omens), Aziraphale Loves Crowley (Good Omens), Blood and Injury, Crowley Has a Penis (Good Omens), Crowley Loves Aziraphale (Good Omens), Doubt, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, Flashbacks, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 2-2.5 Hours, Post-Almost Apocalypse (Good Omens), Protective Aziraphale (Good Omens), Secular humanist author writes a God they find sympathetic and also interesting, She/Her Pronouns For God (Good Omens)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-14
Updated: 2020-03-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:01:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 52
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23141356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Djapchan/pseuds/Djapchan
Summary: FancyTrinkets' summary:It's been a year since the world didn't end, and that calls for a celebration. Gifts, picnics, and tender lovemaking are all part of the plan. But Crowley and Aziraphale's plans get thwarted when God shows up to borrow a book, test their faith, and answer some questions for once.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Kudos: 6
Collections: Good Omens Podfics





	[Podfic] Gravity and angels

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Gravity and angels](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22552288) by [FancyTrinkets](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FancyTrinkets/pseuds/FancyTrinkets). 



**Listen** to the podfic on [anchor](https://anchor.fm/djap)

  
 **Download** chapter 1 via [mediafire](http://www.mediafire.com/file/vsnngpqm1jqim88/GO_Gravity_%2526_Angels_Chapter_1.mp3/file)  
 **Download** chapter 2 via [mediafire](http://www.mediafire.com/file/idk4hguzknpd8p9/GO_Gravity_%2526_Angels_Chapter_2.mp3/file)

 **Music:** [Silver Lanyard](https://freemusicarchive.org/music/Blue_Dot_Sessions/Bitters/Silver_Lanyard_1420) by Blue Dot Sessions  
From the Free Music Archive  
[CC BY-NC 4.0](https://creativecommons.org/licenses/by-nc/4.0/)  
 ****

 **Sound:** [Plop](http://soundbible.com/2018-Plop.html) by Sabine Eismayer  
From Soundbible  
[CC BY 3.0](https://creativecommons.org/licenses/by/3.0/)

 **Cover Art Artist DOZERDRAWS** can be found on [tumblr](https://littledozerdraws.tumblr.com/)


End file.
